A Savvy Slumber Party
by angelkittysmith
Summary: Phoebe Burton is hosting the ultimate summer slumber party as she and her best friends try a new video game. But when a thunderstorm ruins all the fun, how will the girls be able to enjoy a huge night of summer fun? And, what is the real secret behind the slumber party? NOTE: I do NOT own Yours, Mine, and Ours. Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dance Dance Revolution

One hot summer day in June, Phoebe Burton invited 4 of her best friends Christina, Naoko, Joni, and Kelly over for a slumber party. "I have always loved this video game," Phoebe stated. "It is basically a video game where you exercise." "Have you ever checked out the _Just Dance_ series?" Christina asked. "These games are similar to Dance Dance Revolution." "I don't understand why we couldn't play an outdoor game tonight," Naoko stated. "It's beautiful outside, and the sunsets are getting later." "There is supposed to be a chance for a thunderstorm later tonight," Phoebe explained. "I also packed the _Just Dance _2020 video game, if anybody wants to try it," Joni suggested. "It would be a chance to try and step out of your comfort zone a little bit," Kelly added. "Sure, why not?" Christina agreed. They then practiced _Just Dance_ 2020, and they ended up loving the video game. They were about to play another video game when all of a sudden, a lightning bolt flashed, thunder boomed, and oh no... the power went out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Thunderstorm

"This totally stinks," Christina admitted. "We had a lot of fun things to do tonight, but it looks like we are not able to do them." Christina then got out her sleeping bag and pillow. "Time for bed, girls," Christina stated. "Who says it's time for bed?" Phoebe asked. "I do," Christina angrily stated. "We might as well, since there is nothing else to do." Christina got into her sleeping bag. "Oooh, this pillow is so fuzzy," Christina remarked. "Now, I am getting tired, too," Naoko stated, yawning. "Me too," Joni agreed. "Me three," Kelly agreed. "Uh-uh," Phoebe disagreed. "I need to talk to my parents first about our curfew." Mr. and Mrs. Burton came into the room. "Is everything okay, girls?" Mrs. Burton asked. "Everybody wants to go to bed since there is not much left to do." "Okay," Mr. Burton remarked. "Do you think we should let the girls go to bed early?" "I don't see why not," Mrs. Burton agreed. "Like Phoebe said, there is not much to do at this slumber party." "Good night, everyone," Phoebe stated. After a while, everybody found it hard to sleep. Not to mention, the lights and power came back on, which disrupted everything. "Okay, girls," Phoebe stated. "This slumber party is not over yet. There are still a lot more things left to do!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Valuable Videos

"So, what do you girls want to do next?" Phoebe asked. "Any ideas?" "I know," Naoko offered. "We could see some videos on YouTube." "Of what, Naoko?" Christina asked. "This is just a playlist of my favorite videos, related to typical tween girl problems," Naoko explained. "You know, like girls getting asked out on dates and organizing their lockers, as well as their family members giving them advice." The girls then raced over to Naoko's computer. The videos included were basically about adjusting to life at a new school. This included things like making new friends and organizing your locker, and even giving the dare to ask boys out on dates. "No offense here, but can we do something that is not electronic related?" Kelly asked. "Yes, I have wanted to go outside and look at the sunset," Christina agreed. "Or, can we just have dinner now?" Joni asked. "I'm hungry." "You actually gave us a good idea, Joni," Phoebe agreed. "What would you guys like to eat?" "Pizza, of course," Joni replied. "But this time, can we just make it in the oven instead of delivering it?" "Great idea, Joni," Phoebe agreed. "So, let's go to the kitchen and get started!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Preparing Pizza

Phoebe got out all the ingredients to make pizza. Everybody put their aprons on and cleared the kitchen table. "So, what was supposed to be the theme for this slumber party, Phoebe?" Joni asked. "Do you really want to know?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, I do," Joni replied. "Technology," Phoebe replied. "Technology?" everybody asked at the same time. "You mean, like nothing but TV, movies, and video games?" Christina asked. "Yeah, pretty much," Phoebe replied. Everybody put their pizzas in the oven to bake. "Can I suggest an activity to close out the night?" Kelly asked. "Sure, Kelly," Phoebe agreed. "Anything you want?" "None other than watching a movie," Kelly requested. "So, you guys would rather watch a movie than my YouTube videos," Naoko stated. "That's just great!" "Not just any movie, but a scary movie," Kelly continued. After the girls ate dinner, they cleaned up and headed back to the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Scary Movie

"I guess now it is really time to call it a night, huh?" Kelly asked. "Do you think that it is supposed to rain anymore?" Naoko asked. "I don't think so," Phoebe asked. All of a sudden, thunder was booming outside of the living room. "Let's just go to bed and pretend we didn't hear that," Christina suggested. "Plus, my pizza is still digesting," Joni stated. Kelly turned on the TV and put in the classic 2000 movie _Scary Movie_. "Are you sure that this is age-appropriate, Kelly?" Christina asked. "Of course," Kelly replied. "And besides, who doesn't love a scary movie?" Everybody got into their sleeping bags and Phoebe turned out the lights. "Is it okay if I wake up and get a midnight snack, Phoebe?" Joni asked. "We just ate dinner," Phoebe stated. "And besides, it is not a good idea to go into people's refrigerators without asking them!" There was a bloody scene on TV during the scary movie. After that followed a dramatic scream. And then, all of a sudden... the power went out again! Everybody then fell asleep in their sleeping bags.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Powerless

Morning came by fast. Everybody woke up and got out of their sleeping bags. Phoebe yawned. "What time is it?" she asked. "There is no power for me to tell the time." Phoebe also turned the lights on. "What happened to all the power?" she asked as nothing came on. Mrs. Burton came into Phoebe's room. "The power is getting fixed right now," Mrs. Burton explained. "That is why the electricity doesn't work." "Then, how will we cook our breakfast?" Joni asked. "I bought lots of no-baked, store-bought foods that you girls can all eat," Mr. Burton explained. There was a grocery bag full of fresh fruits, fruit juice, and store-bought pastries from the bakery. "Wow, these look very delicious," Christina remarked. "No cooking involved," Naoko added. Kelly was packing her wheelie bag as everybody else was getting the food. "Is there something wrong, Kelly?" Phoebe asked. "Joni was right," Kelly agreed. "How are we going to be able to cook our breakfast? It's not the same!" Nobody else wanted breakfast at Phoebe's house anymore, either. "I am beginning to lose my appetite," Joni stated. "Thanks for inviting us, Phoebe," Christina remarked. "It was a lot of fun!"


End file.
